


Watching War

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, F/F, One Shot, POV Alphys (Undertale), Tragedy, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Alphys observes the rise and fall of Undyne the Undying.





	Watching War

Alphys stared at the screen.

She didn't remember how to do anything besides that. How to talk. How to move. How to press the alarm button. Nothing.

Only things she remembered were staring at the screen and praying to any god that would listen for Undyne's survival.

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, ok?" the Captain of the Royal Guard said to some random careless child from Snowdin who she just took the blow for, oh so bravely not shouting from the pain that wound sure must be causing.

"Undyne... I..." the kid stuttered.

"I'll take care of this!" the heroine shouted, this time harshly and with a hiss of pain after it. Yelling must be straining her lungs...

And the kid ran away, towards Hotland. At least he'll be able to evacuate more easily in case she- 

No. Stop thinking about it, Alphys.

"Heh, 'it's nothing'... No. S-somehow... with just one hit, I'm already..." she spoke weakly. If Alphys could tell Undyne just one thing right now, it would be to not accept death. She is one of the few monsters capable of handling determination... she just needs to have it.

"D... damn it!" the warrior exclaimed. "Papyrus..."

She wanted to avenge him so much. Please, let this be the push she needs.

"Alphys..." she continued.

She thinks of her when she's about to die...? That would've been totally romantic... if she wasn't about to die, that is. Please, Undyne knows how much Alphys'd like her to fight on, let this be the push she needs.

"Asgore..." she added.

She wants ro fulfil her ultimate duty as the Royal Guard - protect her King and his people. Please, let this be the push she needs.

"Just like that, I have failed you." she finished.

No, no, no... No, please, Undyne, don't give up, you have it in you, more than any monster I know. Just use it, please, Undyne, I beg you.

The moment of silence was definitively in Alphys' top 10 most tense moments in life.

But then the warrior spoke again.

"No." she said. "My body... it feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant, I could scatter into a million pieces..." 

She feels she's turning to dust... but she seems to be refusing...! That's it, there is hope! Go, Undyne, use that natural determination you have!

"But... deep, deep in my soul, there's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that won't let me die!" the warrior continued.

That's it! Determination! She did it, oh my gosh, she did it! Go, Undyne, fight!

"This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you'll get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters... humans... everyone. Everyone's hopes... Everyone's dreams... vanquished in an instant." she said and paused for a moment.

"But I won't let you do that!" she exclaimed, as her dust was being drawn back to her body, repairing it, giving her strenght, denying death.

"Right now, everyone in the World... I can feel their hearts beating as one! And we all have one goal - to defeat you." Undyne shouted, filled with determination.

Yes, Undyne, my heart is beating for you! Fight, fight to avenge and to protect!

"Human- No. Whatever you are." she said almost like an anime protagonist who's about to beat the crap out of an inhumane villain. "For the sake of the whole World, I, Undyne, will strike you down!" she shouted as her body morphed. She became taller, more massive and overall looked more badass.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." the True Hero sassed just before throwing a spear right at the human child, who dodged it swiftly, as if they already knew it was coming.

The battle was long. Long and intense.

It was rollorcoaster of hope and despair.

Sometimes, it was the fallen human who took a hit and Alphys found herself cheering on, even though her favourite warrior could not hear her. She supposed it was that 'I can feel theif heart beating as one'-thing that made her do it anyway, so that somehow unexplainably she feels it. These moments felt uplifting.

Sometimes, it was Undyne who took a hit and Alphys found her eyes water as the True Hero let out a hiss of pain. Some times even, her hand hovered over the alarm button, fearing it's the last hit the warrior was capable of taking. Every other second she was afraid it is the last time she sees her as anything but a pile of dust... or goo. She dug her claws into her palms, even drawing a bit of dust out of them. Dust. Just as the one coming out of Undyne's cheek, left hip and right shoulder.

She fought, and fought hard. Gave it her best. But the human... they just moved as if it was in their muscle memory by now, having done it so many times... But that's physically impossible.

It felt almost wrong... to root for the child's death. But that death was going to save everyone, so it should be the right thing, shouldn't it?

But alas, as soon as her thoughts drifted even a tiny bit away from her favourite fish gal, they were instantly brang back to her.

Or, more accurately, her soon to be abscence.

"D... damn it..." Undyne muttered.

No, no, no! What happened? No, Undyne please, please...

"So... even that power... it wasn't enough?" she continued as a drop of goo fell from her cheek. Goo. Horrifying goo. Amalgamates. She couldn't save either case. Couldn't, couldn't, couldn't. No, no, don't lose hope. Not the Act of Hope.

"Heh... heheheheh..." she laughed weakly. 

Please, Undyne, don't accept death. Don't, don't, don't!

"If you... If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong." the falling warrior said, a bit muffled by the fact that the upper and bottom lip got stuck together at one place. It sticks to itself. It melts things together.

But she said she won't give up hope! Why is she melting then? Is it too much? No... It can't be too much, Undyne should be able to handle it! Why is she-

"...'C-cause I've got my friends b-behind me..." the True Hero continued her last words. "Alphys told me she would watch me fight you..."

Yes, Undyne, I'm watching! I'm watching Undyne! Don't make me watch you die! 

"And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone..." she added.

The alarm button, it's on her left, she remembered vaguely. But she couldn't bring herself to pressing it. It felt as if she was giving up by doing so. Please, Undyne, don't make me have to do it...

"By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the six human souls... And with that power... This World will live on...!" she finished as her melting body suddenly bursted into dust. Too much, yet too little.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence as tears flooded her eyes and the World got blurry. No... she can't be gone. She cannot be gone! Gosh, no!

Alphys broke her lonely silence by hiccuping. She had taken off her glassess and wiped her eyes, then put them back on.

The human- no, whatever they are. They stared straight into the camera.

Few seconds of Alphys' quiet whimpering were filled with the human staring right back at her with a goshdarn smile.

"I'll give you five minutes headstart." they stated slowly, clearly some amusment in their voice. As if it was all just a game for them. A child's play.

Right, evacuation. Alphys pressed the button, thankful that she had pre-recorded the warning message, since she definitively wouldn't be able to speak clearly enough right now.

All the people from Hotlands, including some Snowdin escapees, were to gather at her Lab. Then, she'll take them all to the basement. The True Lab. The Amalgamates are there... she would have to face her sins...

But screw that. Undyne faced death for her kind. She can face shame for them then.

So that this World can live on.

It's what Undyne would've wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you start remembering Undertale out of nowhere after almost half a year of not think about it.
> 
> Honestly, I always found it easy to relate to Alphys (anxious nerd with a tendency to hide the truth an' all) and knowing she's watching as we kill her crush always wrecked me. And so, here's a depiction of that! Sorry not sorry


End file.
